Teach Me, Touch Me
by BrittanyChayanne
Summary: GKM Prompt. Blaine Anderson is the new teacher at McKinley High. He didn't expect much to come from the job but a paycheck, until he saw student named Kurt Hummel. Dom!Blaine, sub!Kurt, NOT a D/s universe
1. Chapter 1

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Anderson." The new teacher introduced himself, smiling brightly at the bored faces in the room. He waited for a few moments and, seeing no reaction, his smile drooped a little. He shook it off and grabbed the clipboard the secretary had given him with the roll call on it. "When I say your name, please respond with either 'here' or 'present'." He said firmly.

Blaine was used to asserting himself. Of course, it usually wasn't in a classroom full of prepubescent teens, but it transferred over pretty easily.

"David Karofsky?"

"Here." a jock in the back grunted, not looking up from his phone. Blaine made a little note by his name.

"Kurt Hummel?" _this thing really needs to be alphabetized..._

"Present." A small voice said meekly. Blaine looked up to see a brunette, maybe just a bit taller than him, sitting a little slouched in his seat, eyes glued firmly to the desk. He sat on the far right, closest to the door, and in the third row back. Given the placement of his seat and his body language, Blaine guessed that this boy wanted to learn and do well, he just didn't want to draw attention to himself. When Blaine stayed silent for a beat longer than he should have, Kurt glanced up, worry clear in his blue-green eyes and he chewed his plump lower lip, clearly concerned that he'd done something wrong. When their eye's met, Blaine swore that the world stopped. He could feel his body responding instantly to the beautiful boy, his cock hardening as his posture straightened and his head lifted a little higher. He wasn't entirely aware of the changes he'd just made, but he sure as hell was aware that Kurt's eyes widened just slightly and he hunched down further in his seat, seeming oblivious to what was actually going on.

The whole exchange seemed to go on forever, but really it only lasted for about three seconds. He cleared his throat and forced himself to look away, back at his clipboard.

"Mercedes Jones?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Anderson." Kurt shifted in his seat a little, stifling a wince as he pressed on a particularly sore spot. "When I say your name, please respond with either 'here' or 'present'." The teacher continued. Kurt tuned him out a little as he finally found a comfortable spot.

"David Karofsky?" Kurt shuddered at the name. He could almost feel the other boy glaring rays at him.

"Here." His tormentor said shortly. Kurt fought the urge to turn around and see if he actually was staring.

"Kurt Hummel?"

"Present." Kurt murmured, just loud enough to be heard, not taking his eyes off the binder and pencil case in front of him. Mr. Anderson stayed quiet a little longer than usual, so Kurt looked up discreetly, hoping he hadn't already done something to upset the new teacher.

But he didn't seem upset. In fact, Mr. Anderson was just staring at him with those deep, soulful brown eyes... Kurt bit his lip. What the hell had that been? He wasn't _attracted_ to a teacher. That was just sick! He felt his eyes widen a little as Mr. Anderson straightened up slightly, staring right at him, like he knew what Kurt had just been thinking. The countertenor glued his eyes back to his desk and slumped down, wishing he could disappear. He heard Mr. Anderson clear his throat before he went back to his list, his bicep rippling as he clenched his grip slightly.

_Stop it Kurt!_

"Mercedes Jones?"

The class continued a little awkwardly as Mr. Anderson finished attendance and started talking about what they would be doing in the class this year.

"But for now," He said as he finished, "I've got something a little fun for you kids." He grinned deviously as he spun a roll of toilet paper on his index fingers.

"Are we gonna T.P. the choir room?" one of the jocks asked excitedly. Mr. Anderson frowned and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Everyone take a few pieces, as many as you want." Mr. Anderson encouraged, tossing the roll to a person in the first row. When it came around to him, Kurt took three, his lucky number, before passing it on.

"Alright." Mr. Anderson sat on the edge of his desk. "Now, for every piece of toilet paper you have, you're going to write something about yourself; a fun fact, a belief, what you did over summer, anything." A few people, mainly the jocks who had taken at least ten squares per person, groaned loudly. "Or I could assign a ten page essay." Mr. Anderson said flatly. They all shut up quickly. Kurt jotted down his things quickly before resting his head on his desk.

**So there's both sides of the first encounter. If enough people want to read, I'll keep updating :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine watched his boy as he rested his head on the desk.

_Two minutes in and you're already calling him yours?_ The more rational side of his brain mocked him, but he squished the thought quickly. He may not know it yet, but Kurt would be his. It was only a matter of time.

"Alright, do we have any volunteers to go first?" he said once everyone had put down their pencils. There was a silence so thick you could hear a pin drop. A girl in the back with straight black hair finally raised her hand slowly. "Yes... Tina." he had to check his sheet again.

"Um, I've never been out of the US, and I have a kitten." She said softly. Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Alright, anyone else?" Again, silence. Blaine sighed again. This was like pulling teeth. "Jonathan?" it continued like that for a while before he noticed Kurt was completely zoned out. "Kurt?" he asked, hiding a snicker when he jumped. "You're up."

"Oh." Kurt mumbled. "Um... I like working in the shop with my dad, I was named after someone in The Sound of Music, and I love singing."

"Great." Blaine grinned a little larger than he should, before scanning the room again. "David?"

The jock looked a bit shocked, and more than a little annoyed as he grabbed his four pieces. "I have a dog, I play football, I went to Disneyland this summer, and I found out my cousin is a fag." This caused snickers from most of the class, except for Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, and a few others. Kurt slid further down in his seat and looked like he was trying not to cry.

"Out." Blaine said simply. David looked confused. "Leave the classroom Mr. Karofsky." Blaine repeated. "I won't tolerate any form of bullying in my class. 'Fag' is a hateful and disgusting word." his eyes were hard as he addressed the rest of the class. "Let me make this very clear now. I have three strikes. Any form of homophobia, racism, bullying, or violence, will _not_ go unpunished."

"Why, are you a fairy?" someone else cajoled. Blaine tried his best not to lose his temper.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." He answered, getting a somewhat sick pleasure from the horrified and shocked looks. "Now you can accompany David to the office, Azimio, and I'll be contacting both of your parents." Both jocks tossed their things into their bags and left, still grumbling and growling as they went. "Well. That was fun." Blaine mumbled. The bell rang sharply. "Kurt, could I see you for a moment?" he called before the brunette could disappear.

"Is Kurt in trouble?" The black girl, Mercedes, asked.

"Of course not," Blaine assured them. "you just seemed a little upset, I wanted to make sure you were alright." He directed his statement toward Kurt, but another girl, Tina, jumped in.

"It's not unusual for the jocks to act like that. They bully us because we're in the glee club, but no one does anything."

"Well I for one won't stand for bullying. So if any of you need anything…" he looked directly into Kurt's eyes as he spoke. "…anything at all, I'm more than willing to help."

"Thank you Mr. Anderson." Kurt whispered before rushing out of the room.

* * *

Kurt was on his knees, his hand folded behind his back. His eyes were trained on the ground but he could sense someone pacing around him, appraising him. He straightened his posture further, eager to please whoever this person was. He felt lips caress his ear...

Suddenly he was blind, seeing nothing but darkness. He tried to pull whatever was on his face off, but his limbs were lashed down so he was spread eagle, vulnerable. He could feel something in his ears, cutting him off so he couldn't hear anything. He had to gasp breaths through his mouth as something tickled along his body, and there was something stuffed in his nose as well. Something soft and light trailed along the crevice of his hip and around the base of his manhood as he gasped and tried to buck into the sensation.

With a flash, the scene changed. He was on his knees again, something unfamiliar in his mouth. It felt warm and heavy and a little slimy, but he found himself bobbing his head and sucking eagerly like it was a lollypop. He heard indistinctive grunts from above as calloused fingers rubbed his scalp.

Then it was as it had started, the lips dancing from his ear to along the back of his neck. He shifted his head a little to give him better access, letting out a low whimper.

"Such a good boy." a rough voice praised. Kurt sighed happily as fingers tugged him to turn his head, their lips meeting in a soft, warm kiss. His eyes fluttered open as the other pulled away, and he smiled.

"You're my good boy, aren't you?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Of course Master." Kurt whispered contentedly.

Kurt jerked up in his bed, the blankets tangled around his legs. He gasped for breath, holding his stomach as a weird, unfamiliar tingle churned inside. What the hell was wrong with him? It was bad enough to fantasize about his teacher but calling him 'Master'? Letting himself be tied down, getting aroused from being trapped, cut off from his senses entirely... he shivered as he felt himself harden.

No! This was wrong. He was going to push this out of his mind, and never let himself think of it again. He'd transfer to a different class if he had to.

Something in his chest tightened uncomfortably at the thought of leaving Mr. Anderson's class. He tried to ignore it as he slid out of bed, going into the adjoining bathroom for a long cold shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry! I planned to update every Monday, but frankly Christmas is hitting me hard. I swear I'll try to get the next out on time.**

**Happy holidays everyone!  
**

Contract of Domination/submission Between Blaine W. Anderson and Kurt E. Hummel

1.1 Party Roles

Blaine Anderson – Dominant, henceforth known as Master

Kurt Hummel – submissive, henceforth known as slave

1.2 Alteration and Termination Policy

Alteration of the contract is available at any time. Both parties must be in agreement for any changes to be made, and a minimum twenty-four hours must be waited between the discussion and the official change. Alterations call for a re-signing of the contract by both parties.

Termination of the contract is also available at any time. Again, both parties must discuss the reason for termination and wait the minimum twenty-four hours before it becomes official. However, both parties do not need to be in agreement to end the contract. One party's dissatisfaction without resolution is grounds for termination.

The contract is effective until either party chooses to void.

Should the contract be dissolved at a time when Master and slave must still be in contact, both parties will act cordially to each other, with no bias as best as either can manage.

1.3 Roles

slave's Role:

slave must follow rules and guidelines and obey Master at all times. slave may negotiate his freedoms with Master, but understands that he exists to serve Him. Master may ask for displays of submission (both sexual and non-sexual) at any time. slave must obey or risk punishment, unless the command falls under a preset exception or limit. (see 2.0) Further, slave is expected to provide Master with both physical and emotional support, understanding that Master shall reciprocate to the fullest extent. slave will serve Master by following a physical program (decided at a later date), cooking, sexual submission, and/or cleaning. slave will address Master as 'Blaine' in public, 'Mr. Anderson' in school, and either 'Sir' or 'Master' in private and during scene.

Master's Role:

Master accepts the responsibility of the slave's body, to do with as he sees fit, under the provisions determined in this contract. Master agrees to care for slave, to arrange for the safety and well-being of slave, as long as he owns slave. Master also accepts the commitment to treat slave properly, to train, punish, love, and use slave as he sees fit.

2.1 Exceptions

Exceptions to the contract may be made if any of the following situations arise:

Family obligations – Unless family is aware of relationship, slave may act of his own free will while in family's presence.

Professional obligations – While at school slave must remember his place, but neither career will be endangered. slave may refuse an order if this happens.

Mental health considerations – slave may refuse an order if mental health is endangered. slave must explain to Master why/what is preventing him from obeying.

Financial control – slave may have his own finances and possessions, but understands that Master has the right to remove either as he sees fit.

Moral and religious obligations – Master will respect slave's beliefs, and may lift control at certain times if necessary.

2.2 Finances and Possessions

slave is not entitled to privacy in any way. slave understands that his body, flaws and all, are property of Master. This being said, no permanent damage may be done to slave's body. Master will decide what property slave may keep, if any.

3.1 Time Frames

slave will serve and obey Master 24/7, unless limits or exceptions apply.

3.2 Expectations

slave may not seek any other Dominant or lover or relate to others in any sexual or submissive way without Master's permission. To do so will be considered a breach of contract, and will result in extreme punishment. Master may accept other slaves or lovers, but must consider slave's emotional response to such actions and act accordingly. Under no circumstance should Master allow such actions to unbalance slave emotionally, or allow such actions to result in ignoring slave.

Master may give slave to other Doms, provided the rules of this contract are upheld. In such a situation, Master will inform the new Dom of the provisions stated herein, and any breach by the new Dom will be considered a breach by Master as well, subject to all rules stated in this contract.

3.3 Secrecy and Discretion

Master and slave decide together who they divulge their relationship to, but Master holds the right to veto any person. slave may be asked to attend a party/club but reserves the right to refuse.

4.1 Punishment

slave agrees to accept any punishment Master decides to inflict, whether slave agrees it was earned or not. All punishments will be discussed beforehand, but the final decision will lie with Master.

4.2 Rules of Punishment

Punishments that slave will be subject to have certain rules designed to protect slave from intentional abuse or permanent bodily harm (see 4.3).

Punishment must not incur permanent bodily harm, or the following forms of abuse:  
1. Blood may not be drawn at any time. Punishment must stop immediately if blood is drawn  
2. Burning the body  
3. Drastic loss of circulation  
4. Causing internal bleeding  
5. Loss of consciousness  
6. Withholding of any necessary materials, such as food, water, or sunlight for extended periods of time

4.3 Permanent Bodily Harm

Since the body of slave now belongs to Master, it is Master's responsibility to protect that body from permanent harm. Should slave ever come to permanent bodily harm during the course of punishment or in any other slavery related activity, whether by intention or accident, it will be grounds for immediate termination of this contract, should slave so desire. Permanent bodily harm shall be determined as:

-Death  
-Any damage that involves loss of mobility or function, including broken bones.  
-Any permanent marks on the skin, including scars, burns, or tattoos, unless accepted by the slave.  
-Any loss of hair, unless accepted by the slave.  
-Any piercing of the flesh which leaves a permanent hole, unless accepted by the slave.  
-Any diseases that could result in any of the above results, including sexually transmitted diseases.

Blaine rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I'm such an idiot." He chuckled. "Wow, Blaine, see a kid for all of eighty minutes and you already think he should be your sub." He mumbled to himself as he pushed away from his desk and went to the kitchen of his apartment.

He knew Kurt was as good as his, it was just a matter of time before Kurt knew.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright class, please turn to page 43 and answer the questions on the story we just read." Mr. Anderson said. Kurt flipped through his book and grabbed some paper before he started jotting down the answers. It was almost too easy, and he was done within ten minutes.

"Hey Tina, what do you think we're doing for sectionals?" he asked, noticing that the girl had finished as well.

"Detention Kurt."

"What?" Kurt looked up sharply to see Mr. Anderson with his nose in a book. He hadn't even _looked up._

"No talking in class." he said simply.

"But, I'm done!" Kurt protested. Mr. Anderson just looked up at him, an eyebrow raised as if daring Kurt to challenge him. Kurt ducked his head and sighed.

His classes seemed to fly by, even if he wanted them to go slow. Half an hour alone in a class with Mr. Anderson. God only knew what would happen.

XXXXX

Blaine looked up at the hesitant knock on his door. Kurt was standing just outside the class, his books held protectively in front of him as his eyes stayed firmly on the ground.

"Come on in Kurt." he said. The brunett shuffled in hesitantly and sat at the desk in the very front. Blaine grabbed a piece of paper and pencil, laying them on the desk in front of Kurt. "I want you to write 'I will not talk in class'."

"How many times?" Kurt asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Until I say to stop." Blaine said. Kurt sighed and picked up the pencil as Blaine went back to his desk. They sat in silence for a while, nothing but the scratches of pencil against paper as Kurt did what he was told and Blaine marked papers. When he saw Kurt flip over the paper and start against on the other side, he put down his pen and leaned back against his chair.

"Stand up Kurt." He said quietly. Kurt scampered out of his desk and stood in the empty space between Blaine's desk and the students rows. His shoulders hitched up around his ears nervously, his breathing a little heavier than usual. Blaine stood and walked over to him, taking the opportunity to gawk at his ass in those sinfully tight jeans. He eyed him until he began to tremble a little nervously, before going to lean against the front of his desk.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked.

"Because I was talking in class?" Kurt said hesitantly.

"That's part of it. The main reason I didn't really want to say in front of your classmates."

"Wha... what was that?" Kurt asked, his voice trembling a little as Blaine stood just in front of him, looking down at him. He was only a few inches taller, but it was still enough to make Kurt feel a little intimidated.

"Kurt, do you honestly think I don't see the way you look at me?" Blaine had to fight the urge to laugh as Kurt tensed up nervously. "The stares... the way you shiver when I touch you, even by accident..." as he spoke, he brushed his fingers across Kurt's forearm, smiling as he shuddered.

"I- I'm so sorry Mr. Anderson, I just... I-I..."

"Relax Kurt." Blaine cooed with a soft smile. His hands rested on Kurt's hips lightly, tightening them when Kurt let out a shaky breath.

"Mi- Mister Anderson I- I don't think this..." he let out a tiny whimper as Blaine's fingers wormed there way underneath his t-shirt to gently massage his skin, Kurt's hands flashing up to grip Blaine's forearms tightly. "I don't think this is a good idea." he gasped.

"Tell me to stop and I will." Blaine murmured. His lips danced along Kurt's ear as he let out a whine and his knees went weak. Blaine's arms tightened around his waist, holding him up. "The bell's about to go." He said, propping Kurt back up on his feet.

"No!" Kurt yelled as Blaine's arms loosened, gripping onto him tightly. "D... don't let go, please." He whispered, staring at the ground. This was wrong, he reminded himself, he shouldn't be letting his teacher touch him like this, shouldn't be enjoying it.

"Shh." Blaine soothed. He nudged Kurt to back up until he was sitting on his chair. Ignoring his little whine, Blaine left Kurt to go to his laptop, tapping out a quick command. The printer fired up as Kurt pulled his legs up to his chest, pressing his forehead to his knees. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"This is wrong, I can't... I shouldn't do this, you're like, forty."

"Actually I'm only twenty-five..." Blaine chuckled. "Let me ask you something. If we'd met anywhere other than here, would you be this upset?"

"Probably not..." Kurt shrugged.

"Kurt, you're entirely legal. The only thing that might be a little odd about our attraction would be that I'm your teacher. And I've already checked, this school doesn't have a policy against student/teacher relationships." Kurt chuckled weakly. "Here. I want you to take these, look them over, and come see me at lunch tomorrow, okay?"

Kurt nodded and shoved the papers in his bag, not wanting to look at them at the moment. He stood as the bell rang, glancing up nervously at his teacher. Blaine chuckled and ghosted his fingers along Kurt's hair, smiling as he sighed and leaned into the touch. Blaine smirked and ducked down to kiss the underside of his jaw softly.

"Go home." Blaine encouraged, passing Kurt his bag. "take a bubble bath or something." Kurt let out a tiny laugh and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt felt like he was having an out of body experience. He could see himself and Blaine sitting on his bed, a movie playing on the TV across the room and candles scattered everywhere. With a laugh, he noticed that it was The Notebook. Even in his dreams, he was a hopeless romantic. Blaine was sitting up against the headboard, his focus on the movie while his fingers stroked through Dream Kurt's hair. Dream Kurt was curled up with his head resting on Blaine's hip, stark naked. Kurt could see a splotch of blue between Dream Kurt's butt cheeks, and leaned in a little to see that it was a plug. He could also see a strap wrapped around Dream Kurt's head. It attached to a simple metal bar that rested in his mouth. Kurt was a little freaked to realize he was looking at himself with a bit gag and butt plug.

As the movie ended, Blaine tapped Dream Kurt to roll over, and Kurt watched himself obey wordlessly. Blaine was murmuring delicious filth in Dream Kurt's ear as he attached what looked like reins to either side of the gag. Before Kurt knew it, they were both naked and fucking eagerly, Blaine tugging on the ropes he'd attached so Dream Kurt was forced to rear up and buck back against him.

Kurt jolted awake once more, shaken a little by his dream. He clambered out of bed and wobbled into the bathroom, splashing some cold water on his face before going to his desk. It was 2am, but he'd rather stay up and get Mr. Anderson's list done than sleep again.

XXXX

class was awkward to saY the least. Kurt shifted in his seat, changing from nervousness and paranoia (that everyone knew what had transpired the day before), to trying to ignore the pressure in his pants as he started to imagine everything he'd seen online last night. Thankfully for him, the bell rang quickly, and Mr. Anderson's class was just before lunch.

"I, uh, I need some help with that last assignment." He said to his friends. They shrugged and left without much questioning. Kurt stayed in his desk, pulling out the papers he'd been given and putting them neatly on the desk. He heard Mr. Anderson stand and close the door, the sound of the lock clicking in place seeming like a gunshot. The curtains were tugged closed as well before Mr. Anderson came and sat in front of him.

"You seemed pretty distracted today." he commented. Kurt shrugged. He heard the papers in front of him shuffle for a moment before he heard Mr. Anderson laugh. "Well, I see you made some changes."

The contract had large amounts crossed out, bits added or taken out as Kurt had put in his own thoughts.

_The Improved_ Contract of Domination/submission Between Blaine W. Anderson and Kurt E. Hummel

1.1 Party Roles

Blaine Anderson – Dominant, henceforth known as Master

Kurt Hummel – submissive, henceforth known as slave

1.2 Alteration and Termination Policy

Alteration of the contract is available at any time. Both parties must be in agreement for any changes to be made, and a minimum twenty-four hours must be waited between the discussion and the official change. Alterations call for a re-signing of the contract by both parties.

Termination of the contract is also available at any time. Again, both parties must discuss the reason for termination and wait the minimum twenty-four hours before it becomes official. However, both parties do not need to be in agreement to end the contract. One party's dissatisfaction without resolution is grounds for termination.

The contract is effective until either party chooses to void.

Should the contract be dissolved at a time when Master and slave must still be in contact, both parties will act cordially to each other, with no bias as best as either can manage.

1.3 Roles

slave's Role:

slave must follow rules and guidelines and obey Master at all times. slave may negotiate his freedoms with Master, but understands that he exists to serve Him. Master may ask for displays of submission (both sexual and non-sexual) at any time. slave must obey or risk punishment, unless the command falls under a preset exception or limit. (see 2.0) Further, slave is expected to provide Master with both physical and emotional support, understanding that Master shall reciprocate to the fullest extent. slave will serve Master by **following a physical program (decided at a later date)**, _I exercise just fine on my own..._ cooking, sexual submission, and/or cleaning. slave will address Master as 'Blaine' in public, 'Mr. Anderson' in school, and either 'Sir' or 'Master' in private and during scene.

Master's Role:

Master accepts the responsibility of the slave's body, to do with as he sees fit, under the provisions determined in this contract. Master agrees to care for slave, to arrange for the safety and well-being of slave, as long as he owns slave. Master also accepts the commitment to treat slave properly, to train, punish, love, and use slave as he sees fit.

2.1 Exceptions

Exceptions to the contract may be made if any of the following situations arise:

Family obligations – unless family is aware of relationship, slave may act of his own free will while in family's presence

Professional obligations – while at school slave must remember his place, but neither career will be endangered. slave may refuse an order if this happens.

Mental health considerations – slave may refuse an order if mental health is endangered. slave must explain to Master why/what is preventing him from obeying.

Financial control – slave may have his own finances and possessions, but understands that Master has the right to remove either as he sees fit.

**Moral and religious obligations – Master will respect slave's beliefs, and may lift control at certain times if necessary.**_I'm not religious_

2.2 Finances and Possessions

slave is not entitled to privacy in any way. slave understands that his body, flaws and all, are property of Master. This being said, no permanent damage may be done to slave's body. **Master will decide what property slave may keep, if any.**_No way in hell are you taking my Gucci!_

3.1 Time Frames

slave will serve and obey Master 24/7, unless limits or exceptions apply.

3.2 Expectations

slave may not seek any other Dominant or lover or relate to others in any sexual or submissive way without Master's permission. To do so will be considered a breach of contract, and will result in extreme punishment. **Master may accept other slaves or lovers, but must consider slave's emotional response to such actions and act accordingly. Under no circumstance should Master allow such actions to unbalance slave emotionally, or allow such actions to result in ignoring slave. **_I don't do open relationships. If we do this, it's just us. No one else._

**Master may give slave to other Doms, provided the rules of this contract are upheld. In such a situation, Master will inform the new Dom of the provisions stated herein, and any breach by the new Dom will be considered a breach by Master as well, subject to all rules stated in this contract.** I'm_not saying I'm entirely against the idea, but not now..._

3.3 Secrecy and Discretion

Master and slave decide together who they divulge their relationship to, but Master holds the right to veto any person. slave may be asked to attend a party/club but reserves the right to refuse. _define club?_

4.1 Punishment

slave agrees to accept any punishment Master decides to inflict, whether slave agrees it was earned or not. All punishments will be discussed beforehand, but the final decision will lie with Master.

4.2 Rules of Punishment

Punishments that slave is subject to have certain rules designed to protect slave from intentional abuse or permanent bodily harm (see 4.3).

Punishment must not incur permanent bodily harm, or the following forms of abuse:  
1. Blood may not be drawn at any time. Punishment must stop immediately if blood is drawn  
2. Burning the body  
3. Drastic loss of circulation  
4. Causing internal bleeding  
5. Loss of consciousness  
6. Withholding of any necessary materials, such as food, water, or sunlight for extended periods of time

4.3 Permanent Bodily Harm

Since the body of slave now belongs to Master, it is Master's responsibility to protect that body from permanent harm. Should slave ever come to permanent bodily harm during the course of punishment or in any other slavery related activity, whether by intention or accident, it will be grounds for immediate termination of this contract, should slave so desire. Permanent bodily harm shall be determined as:

-Death _no shit Sherlock_  
-Any damage that involves loss of mobility or function, including broken bones.  
-Any permanent marks on the skin, including scars, burns, or tattoos, unless accepted by the slave.  
-Any loss of hair, unless accepted by the slave.  
-Any piercing of the flesh which leaves a permanent hole, unless accepted by the slave.  
-Any diseases that could result in any of the above results, including sexually transmitted diseases. _we need to get tested_

"You're even snarky on paper." Blaine chuckled. Kurt blushed brightly. "Did you do the limits sheet as well?" Kurt nodded and grabbed the papers from his bag, handing them over.

"I- I had to look a lot up online." he mumbled. "It was... scary and interesting at the same time."

"Yeah, those two tend to overlap." Blaine laughed as he scanned the pages. "You seem rather... radical."

"I don't understand what you mean." Kurt admitted.

"i mean you don't have much middle ground. You're either firmly interested in something or never want to try it."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not bad per se, just different." Blaine mused, then snickered. You're very virginal, aren't you?"

"I, uh, I'm sorry." Kurt began wringing his hands as he lit up like Rudolph's nose.

Activities Experience: yes/no, Willingness/interest: 0-5  
Abrasion No 4  
Age play No 2  
Anal sex No 5  
Anal plugs (small) No 5  
Anal plugs (large) No 4  
Anal plug (public, under clothes) No 5  
?Auctioned for charity No 1  
Blindfolds No 3  
Being bitten No 4  
Breath control No 0  
Branding No 0  
Bondage (light) No 4  
Bondage (heavy) No 3  
Bondage (multi-day) No 3  
Bondage (public, under clothing) No 1  
Cages (locked inside of) No 2  
Caning Yes / No 1  
Cells/Closets (locked inside of) No 0  
Choking No 0  
Clothespins No 4  
?Cock worship No 3  
Collars (worn in private) No 4  
?Collars (worn in public) No 3  
Competitions (with other Subs) No 0  
Corsets (wearing) Yes 5

Blaine glanced up from the list to stare at Kurt. "When the hell have you worn corsets?"

"Plenty of times." Kurt said, finally getting some confidence in his voice. "They're fashionable and highlight my figure." Blaine smirked and nodded.

Cuffs (leather) No 5  
Cuffs (metal) No 4  
Cutting No 0  
Double penetration No 2  
Electricity No 1  
Exhibitionism (friends) No 2  
Exhibitionism (strangers) No 0  
Eye contact restrictions No 0  
Fantasy rape No 0  
Fantasy gang-rape No 0  
Fisting (anal) No 3  
Following orders No 5  
Forced masturbation No 3  
Forced nudity (private) No 2  
Forced nudity (around others) No 0  
Gags (cloth) No 2  
Gags (rubber) No 2  
Gags (tape) No 2  
Given away to another Dom (temp) No 0  
Hairbrush spankings No 5  
Hair pulling No 5  
Hand jobs (giving) No 4  
Hand jobs (receiving) No 3  
?Harems (serving w/other subs) No 0  
Harnessing (leather) No 3  
Harnessing (rope) No 4  
Having food chosen for you No 0  
Having clothing chosen for you No 0  
Head (giving fellatio) No 5  
Head (receiving fellatio) No 2

"Explain this one to me." Blaine said curiously. "You seem rather interested in giving head, but not receiving it. Why is that?"

"I just don't know if I'd be into it." Kurt shrugged, but his blush spoke volumes. Blaine stared at him hard until he continued. "I- I had a dream….about you. And I was..." he made a crude gesture here, not wanting to say the words. "And it was very... arousing."

"You had a sex dream about me?" Blaine chuckled. Kurt ducked his head, looking ashamed. "Hey, it's not a bad thing." Blaine soothed, taking his hand. "It's actually pretty hot." Kurt blushed further.

Hot waxing No 1  
Housework (doing) Yes 2  
Ice cubes No 3  
Infantalism No 1  
Kneeling No 5  
Massage (giving) No 5  
Massage (receiving) Yes 5  
?Modeling for erotic photos No 5  
Mouth bits No 5  
Nipple clamps No 4  
Nipple weights No 3  
Over-the-knee spanking No 5  
Orgasm denial No 4  
Orgasm control No 3  
Outdoor scenes No 0  
Outdoor sex No 0  
Phone sex (serving Dom) No 4  
Phone sex (serving Dom's friends) No 1  
Piercing (temporary, play-pierce) No 0  
Piercing (permanent) N 5  
Public exposure N 5  
Cock whipping No 2  
Riding crops No 2  
?Scratching - getting No 3  
?Scratching - giving No 3  
Sensory deprivation No 4  
Serving as art No 5  
?Serving as ashtray No 1  
Serving as furniture No 2  
Serving as a maid No 3  
Serving as waitress/waiter Yes 3  
Serving orally (sexual) No 5  
Serving other doms (supervised) No 2  
Serving other doms (unsupervised) No 0  
Sexual deprivation (short term) Yes 1  
Sexual deprivation (long term) Yes 1  
Shaving (body hair) Yes 4  
Sleep deprivation No 0  
Slutty clothing (private) Yes 4  
Slutty clothing (public) Yes 3  
Spanking No 5  
Spreader bars No 3  
?Standing in corner No 1  
Suspension (upright) No 3  
Suspension (inverted) No 1  
Suspension (horizontal) No 2  
Swallowing semen No 5  
Tattooing No 0  
Teasing No 4  
?Tickling No 1  
?Triple penetration No 1  
Including others No 0  
Verbal humiliation No 0  
Voyeurism (watching others) No 2  
Voyeurism (your Dom w/others) No 1  
Video (watching others) Yes 0 (tried once, didn't last five minutes)  
Video (recordings of you) No 2  
Wearing symbolic jewelery No 5  
Whipping No 2  
Wooden paddles No 2

"I have something for you." Blaine finally said after a few moments of silence. Kurt perked up, curiously, as he went back to his desk and grabbed a black box before coming back and setting it in front of Kurt. The brunett stared at it for a moment before carefully opening the lid, gasping at what he saw.

Hey guys. Bad news here, I'm going through some really emotional family stuff so I may not be posting. I know I barely do as it is but... I just am having a really hard time lately. Sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a silver bracelet with small sparkling stones along the length. Kurt looked closely and saw that "_Property of Blaine Anderson"_ was engraved on the inside. His fingers hovered over it, almost afraid to touch. Blaine smiled softly and lifted it out of the case, holding Kurt's hand in his as he gently slipped it on.

"Now you'll always remember who you belong to." He whispered, before their lips met. It was not what Kurt expected for his first kiss. It was passionate, their teeth clashing occasionally as Kurt clung to Blaine's shoulders. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, so he just tried moving his lips and refused to let Blaine go.

He had completely lost track of time when Blaine's hands took his own, forcing them to release their grip and setting them on his lap, before pulling him into a tight embrace. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest and let out a soft breath.

"Can I... can I ask you something?" Kurt said hesitantly after a few moments of silence. He felt Blaine nod. "Is this really such a good idea? I mean, that contract thing, it, it said 24/7 and, I mean, I'm not exactly against that just... it's like getting married after one date. Wh-why are you laughing?"

"You are just a little too perceptive for someone your age." Blaine said. "You're exactly right, a relationship like this isn't something you enter into lightly. That's why we have a few test runs, just to work out the kinks and see if this will work, which is why I'd like you to come out with me tonight."

"Out? Like... 'out' out?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Yes 'out' out." Blaine chuckled. "I know this great club just outside of Westerville. I think it's time you saw a bit of the lifestyle."

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Yeah. Okay." He felt a shudder run down his back as Blaine murmured a 'good boy' in his ear. With that the bell rang, warning them they only had seven minutes to get to where they needed to be.

"I'll see you after school." Blaine assured when Kurt gripped him tightly. "And you have my number, you can text me anytime." Kurt nodded again and forced himself to release his teacher

"You're doing great Kurt, a few more tutoring sessions and you should be fine on your own." Blaine said loudly as they left the classroom.

"Oh, um, thanks Mr. Anderson." Kurt stumbled for a moment, but played along. Blaine winked, so quickly that Kurt wasn't even sure he'd seen it, before they parted ways.

"Cedes!" Kurt called down the hall once he was released from his final class. His friend looked up and grinned at him.

"Hey Kurt." She leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek as usual.

"Hey. Listen, you know how I covered for you when you went out with Shane and told your mom that you were at my house?" Mercedes nodded, not sure where Kurt was going with his ramblings. "Well I need you to return the favor. I'm going out tonight and Dad's going to ask too many questions and-"

"Hold up, you got a boyfriend and didn't tell me?" Mercedes seemed like it was a personal affront.

"It's kind of new." Kurt evaded. "I met him a few days ago and he asked me out today." There, Kurt thought, I'm telling the truth without blowing the whole thing.

"Alright, but you better keep me in the loop!" Mercedes grinned, taking the edge off her words as she leaned over to hug him. "I'm happy for you Kurt, really."

"Thanks. I gotta go, I only have three hours to get ready." Mercedes laughed but waved him along.

_I need to get some things from home. - K_

_Alright, just come by when you're ready. - B_

The next message was Blaine's address and some quick instructions on how to get there. Kurt climbed into his Navigator and head for home.

He rushed downstairs without a word to anyone, not sure why he wanted to go so fast. There was a full five minutes where his process came to a screeching halt as he contemplated shoes. Finally, he managed to pick two pairs out, deciding to ask Blaine which would be more appropriate. He put his outfit in a night bag, thinking better than to leave the house in conspicuous clothes if Burt thought he was just going to a sleepover.

"I'm going to Mercedes for the night!" He announced as he entered the kitchen. His father was in the middle of making himself a sandwich, and Kurt grabbed a diet soda, kissing him on the cheek before leaving.

"Have fun." He heard Burt say gruffly behind him.

Kurt frowned a little and tried to ignore the feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach as he climbed into his car. He plugged the address Blaine had given him into his GPS and drove, forcing himself not to think of what he was about to do.

Blaine stretched his arms over his head and yawned. He was _NOT_ old he reminded himself. He shouldn't be tired at five o'clock.

_I'm on my way now... if anyone asks, I'm with Mercedes :P_

Blaine grinned and replied.

_Your secret is safe with me ;) Have you eaten?_

_No... was I supposed to?_

_Relax Kurt. I just wanted to know, I'm making a burger for myself so I can toss one on for you if you want_

_Sure, thanks :)_

He made his own burger and tossed Kurt's in the microwave so it would stay warm. He had barely sat down when the intercom buzzed.

"Mr. Anderson, we've got a Kurt Hummel here for you?" Sherri, the secretary of the building, said through the speaker. Blaine hit the little button beside his door.

"Yeah, let him up." He said. This was both a perk and a flaw of living in a more upscale apartment building. Unless you had the entrance pass that the tenants and certain visitors were given, you had to check in with Sherri before you could go to any of the apartments. He was brought out of his musings by a timid knock on his door. He opened it to see his boy clutching a bag, his eyes flicking between the floor and Blaine like he didn't know which to look at.

"Come on in, Kurt." he grinned. Kurt stepped in slowly, looking around the flat with interest. His eyes widened drastically when he saw the coffee table. Blaine chuckled. "Food's in the kitchen." he said, nudging Kurt's hip to get his attention.

"Oh. Um, thanks." Kurt mumbled. He got his food and followed Blaine to the living room, sitting a little awkwardly next to him.

"I have to ask," he finally said after a few minutes of silence. "what's with the..." he gestured to the table. Blaine laughed. His coffee table, and frankly his whole house, represented who he was. The table, if you would even call it that, was a large cage big enough to fit a man, with a solid piece of glass on top. Blaine remembered the last time his friends had come over, David had misbehaved and Wes shoved him in there without a second thought. Blaine usually used it to show off what was his, but it doubled as a punishment.

He explained all this to Kurt, who sat wide eyed and blushing as red as a fire engine. Blaine couldn't help his smirk as he saw that Kurt was hard, shifting subtly to try and get some friction. He pulled the boy close by his waist and kissed along his neck, loving the way he shivered beneath him. Kurt let out a high little _'oh' _as Blaine's hand slid down to softly cup his groin, putting just enough pressure to tease, but not enough to help. It took a few minutes of wet kisses and ghosting touches before Kurt hesitantly pushed back against his hand, seeking friction. Blaine smirked against his neck.

"Go on baby." He encouraged, tightening his grip just slightly. Kurt gripped his shirt, panting lightly as he rocked his hips steadily. "Yeah, there's a good boy. That feels good, doesn't it?" Blaine cooed in his ear, relishing the way Kurt whimpered and writhed. Kurt gripped his wrist and held it tightly, as if trying to make him put more pressure against his cock. Blaine smirked, ignoring his own erection as his other hand snaked underneath Kurt's shirt to brush across his nipples. Kurt let out a strangled cry and tightened his legs around Blaine's wrist.

"There's a good boy. You like riding my hand? Just wait until I get my cock in that little ass. I can't wait to have you tied to my bed. I bet you'll be a squirmy one." Blaine's words were driving him insane along with his wandering fingers. He felt a sharp pinch on one of his nipples and he let out a hoarse scream as he came in his pants. He was too blissed out to care at that point.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine hummed to himself as he cleared up the dishes, waiting for Kurt to reappear. After he'd come down from his orgasm, the countertenor had blushingly excused himself to get changed, his legs still looking rubbery as he stumbled to the bathroom.

"Can you tie me up?" Blaine turned, a witty comeback already on his tongue, but it died instantly when he saw what his boy was wearing. He had painted on black jeans, the kind that were so tight they needed zippers on the ankles just so you could get your feet through. His calves were encased in laced up leather boots, about two inches of heel on them, making him nearly as tall as Blaine. A dark red silk shirt covered his chest and arms, a loose black corset with purple accents and ribbons over top of that. Kurt clasped his hands in front of him and looked up at Blaine shyly.

"Is it too much?" he asked, playing with the hem of his sleeve.

"God no." Blaine murmured, still feasting on the view. "Here, turn around, I'll tighten it for you." he said, finally breaking out of his reverie. Forcing himself not to stare at Kurt's ass... for too long, Blaine ran his hand smoothly up Kurt's sides as he pressed his hands against the kitchen wall. Blaine deftly tightened and tied off the laces, spinning the boy around and kissing him firmly. Kurt let out a breathy sigh and went still, letting Blaine control the kiss. As they pulled apart, Blaine smacked him playfully on the ass.

"Let's go make some guys jealous." he chuckled, holding the door for Kurt and following him to the elevator.

The drive to the club was smooth and easy. As soon as he was prompted, Kurt was off and away talking about his friends and glee club, currently describing in detail his first diva-off with Rachel.

"And I knew I had that song in the bag, I mean I could hit a high F in my sleep, but dad was getting these calls and I just didn't want him to suffer anymore, so I tanked it. To this day Rachel insists I don't have the talent and at this point I'm getting ready to smack her. I mean I don't always have to be the one people lean on, do I? I mean I love my dad and I'd do anything for him but he seems so much closer to Finn sometimes. And god forbid I get a solo for anything in glee, it's like they think that because I'm gay I can't do it. I can sing the songs better than ninety percent of the people out there, the only reason they don't let me is because it might appeal to the wrong crowd." he let out a huff of breath, before blushing lightly. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

"No." Blaine assured. "I like you like this, with your guard down. You don't need any pretenses with me." He reached across the console to take Kurt's hand. "You can just be yourself."

"Thanks." Kurt said quietly, a sort of reverence in his eyes. He glanced out the window as the car stopped, his stomach instantly churning as he saw the bright neon sign.

'Pulse'

Blaine walked around and opened his door, waiting for him to climb out before closing it. He put an arm over Kurt's shoulders protectively as they got in line, the club already filling up. The bouncer nodded at Blaine, grinning lecherously at Kurt before Blaine glared sharply. They stopped by the bar and Kurt waited while Blaine set up a tab, laughing as the man behind the counter tried to flirt with him.

"Got some fresh meat for us Anderson?" a burly guy at the bar asked, eying Kurt.

"No way, this one's all mine." Blaine retorted. His tone was playful but Kurt saw a possessive fire in his eyes that sent shivers down his spine. "What do you want?" he added, glancing at Kurt, who was staring around the dark club, awestruck.

"Umm, appletini." Kurt said randomly. The Crystal Light stuff was good, hopefully the real thing was too. Blaine smirked a little and ordered a beer for himself. The guy behind the bar passed him their drinks and a napkin with his phone number on it.

"In your dreams." Blaine chuckled good-heartedly.

"You always are honey!" the man said playfully as they left.

"You seem popular." Kurt observed quietly as they slid into a booth. He sat on the same side as Blaine, unwilling to leave the safety of his arms.

"I come here a lot." Blaine answered cryptically. Kurt assumed that was the best he would get, and went back to people watching.

There was one man kneeling at the bar that caught his eye, what looked like a leash going from his neck to the bar that ran along the bottom for people to rest their feet on. His head was angled down, his arms folded behind his back. He didn't move an inch, so still that Kurt might have thought he was a statue.

"Is he... like me?" he asked softly.

"What do you mean like you? A boy? Gay?" Blaine chuckled. "You can say it Kurt, it's probably better you get used to it. Avoiding the names isn't going to make anything less real."

Kurt sighed. "Is he a slave like me?" he managed to say, tripping over his words a little. Blaine felt a silent thrill at Kurt calling himself a slave. _One step closer..._

"Not exactly." Blaine said. "There's a difference between slaves and submissives. A submissive is someone with an intense desire to serve, but under certain conditions like the terms, how long, and which areas their Dom has control over. After a scene, most submissives go back to controlling their own lives. They slip in and out of the role. Now as for a slave they give up all rights to make their own decisions, essentially becoming the Master's property. slaves earn privileges while a submissive has them at any time."

Kurt stared up at him, an odd mixture of trust and fear in his eyes. He looked so vulnerable, more open than Blaine has ever seen.

"I, uh, I have to go to the bathroom." Kurt mumbled, tearing his eyes away and sliding out of the booth, walking a little too fast. Blaine sighed and leaned back against the seat, taking a nice long gulp of his beer.

"Blaine fucking Anderson!" he heard someone hoot, and looked up to see four men approaching the table, grinning like fools. They sat down without being asked, one of them leaning over to noogie him.

"Hey guys." Blaine greeted, smiling at his friends.

"Blaine, where the hell have you been?" Jeff asked instantly, not one to beat around the bush.

"Work." Blaine said with a shrug.

"This is why it's awesome to have a cushy job. Make your own hours, and still get paid butt loads of money." Wes laughed. "I still don't see why you would teach high school kids Blainers, I just don't get it."

"There's a lot of cool kids there." Blaine defended. "You'd be surprised."

"As if." Wes chuckled.

Blaine glanced up to see Kurt walking back from the bathroom, weaving through the crowd. "So you honestly think your job is better than mine?" he challenged. Jeff and Wes nodded. "Well my job got me that." Blaine tilted his bottle in Kurt's direction, just as he came to a halt by the table. His eyes widened a little as he took in the four new people, two of which were staring at him hungrily.

"Umm... hi?" Kurt muttered. Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt down to sit on his lap.

"Kurt this is Jeff and Wes, and their partners Nick and David." Blaine explained. "They're some old school friends."

"Oh." Kurt said softly. He stared and David and Nick for a few seconds before looking at Jeff and Wes.

"Are they like me?" he asked bluntly, his head tilting to the side a little like he was trying to figure them out.

"Yes, Kurt." Blaine answered with an indulgent chuckle. His friends looked at him like he was crazy. "He still needs to be trained." he explained with a shrug. "This is his first time around other people in the lifestyle."

"You are such a cradle robber Blaine!" Wes laughed.

"I don't know, I might have to start trolling high schools if the boys are that hot. Get a few playmates for Nick here." Jeff chuckled, ruffling the brunett's hair.

"Look who we have here." Kurt glanced up at the new voice, feeling the hair on the back of his neck standing up as he saw a dark pair of eyes raking over him. Blaine's arms tightened around him protectively.

"Back off chdw*, he's mine." Blaine growled. Kurt's shoulders curled in and he wrapped his arms around his own waist, his fingers curling around Blaine's arms.

"I don't see a collar on him."

Blaine felt Kurt tense as his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed. The brunett yanked off his bracelet and held it out to the man defiantly. Blaine squeezed his hip softly.

"Relax babe." He murmured. Kurt growled a little but put his bracelet back on, crossing his arms defiantly. Blaine's fingers stroked along his hip soothingly. "You should leave Jonathan." He said protectively. "Now."

The man glared at Blaine for a moment before winking at Kurt. "I'll see you around, new meat." Blaine's arms tightened further, and Kurt ran his thumb along the back of his hand comfortingly as Jonathan left. His arms tightened to a point where Kurt was grimacing in pain, his nails digging into his sides.

"Blaine, let go." he whispered. Blaine growled and began biting at his neck as he tried unsuccessfully to squirm away. "Blaine, you're hurting me!"

"Blaine." Kurt snapped around to see Wes suddenly standing over them, his hand firmly on Blaine's upper arm. "Let him go. Get some air."

"Watch him." He snarled after a few seconds of trying to stare Wes down, before sliding Kurt off his lap and storming toward the door. Kurt shivered, suddenly too cold, and hugged his legs to his chest.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked the others nervously, his voice shy and scared.

"Of course not." Jeff assured quickly. "Blaine's always had some anger problems. He's usually able to keep it under control, but he seems really protective of you."

"You don't need to be scared of him." Kurt was shocked to hear Nick say, barely looking up as he spoke. "He's a good guy."

Kurt nodded and curled into himself further, spinning his drink in his hands.

*CHDW – Pronounced 'chudwa', acronym that stands for Clueless Horny Dom Wannabe. A derisive term for a person who proclaims himself or herself a dominant, but who has little or no real-world experience, and/or behaves with reckless disregard for the needs or safety of the submissive.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm so sorry Kurt." Blaine murmured again between kisses. Kurt wasn't sure if he should sigh or giggle.

"I forgive you, honestly." He repeated for the eighth time since they'd gotten back to Blaine's apartment. They were curled together on his bed, Blaine showering him with soft kisses from his forehead to his chin and all down his arms.

"Stay with me." Blaine suggested suddenly. Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "Overnight I mean. Stay the whole weekend."

Kurt sighed. "I... okay." Blaine grinned and opened his arms, smiling and content as Kurt curled into him, clutching his sleep shirt in one of his hands as if to keep him from leaving.

XXXX

Kurt shivered and tugged the blanket closer to him, reaching out for Blaine and groaning when he was met with cold sheets. _I knew it,_ he thought. _I knew it was a dream._ Wanting to get the disappointment over with, he wrenched open his eyes to see that he wasn't in his room. He sat up slowly, jumping slightly when his hand hit something crinkly. Looking down, he saw a small piece of paper, familiar lettering written neatly across it.

_Kurt,_

_Went to the store to get something for breakfast. Don't leave._

_Blaine_

Kurt grinned to himself and stretched out as he slid out of the bed, padding to what he assumed was the bathroom. His jaw dropped at what he saw instead. Pacing in further, he looked around in astonishment. He wasn't sure if he should be scared or aroused, though his body seemed to know the answer.

There was a huge bed in the corner with hooks all along the top that looked like they could hold a human's weight. _Suspension..._ he remembered. He gulped and tried to look at something else, his eyes passing over what looked like a wooden X. There was a large cage that looked almost like a dog kennel in the other corner, and some wooden contraption a few feet from the wall. It had four legs, each kind of like an A shape, and a thick piece of wood connecting them across the top. There were loops at the end of each leg, and on the sides of the one going across the top. Kurt chewed his lip a little as he approached it, poking the thing as if it might eat him. When it just stood there innocently, he let his fingers drift over the surface, finding that he liked the smooth, almost soft feeling of the wood. He stared at it for a few seconds more before bending over slightly, lining his legs up with the loops at the bottom, and stretching his arms out to the sides.

_You're insane._ he reminded himself, but he couldn't bring himself to care. There was something about this position... it wasn't necessarily comfortable, but he felt... safe? protected? He wasn't sure. It sent shivers down his spine though, thinking of someone, mainly Blaine, circling him appraisingly, being unable to hide from the prying eyes. Shifting a little, he realized that no matter how he moved his hips, he couldn't get any friction. It thrilled him, thinking of being completely immobile and helpless, but he was terrified at his own arousal. _Who __**enjoyed**__this stuff?_

"Find something you like?" he heard a murmur behind him, just before hands ghosted over his hips and thighs. He jolted upright and hit his head against a strong chest, turning to see Blaine staring down at him.

"I- I'm sorry, I was trying to find the bathroom." Kurt stuttered, slipping out from his grasp and backing away. There was a dark look in Blaine's eyes that he didn't recognize, and it made his heart speed up. He bumped into something and glanced back briefly to see that he'd reached the wall. Blaine's hands landed on either side of his head and he closed his eyes, not even sure what he expected to happen.

Their chests pressed together and Kurt let out a sigh as Blaine cupped his ass, pulling their groins together with a delicious friction. Blaine's mouth attached to his neck, sucking and nibbling lightly as Kurt whimpered. Blaine's hips shifted just enough to give him the most perfect friction, and his hips canted forward without a second thought.

"S-sorry." Kurt mumbled again, distracted by the man crowding around him.

"Stop apologizing." Blaine growled lightly. Kurt shivered. "God Kurt, seeing you over that horse... it's even better than I imagined." His fingers gripped the back of his thigh and he raised it obligingly, gasping as Blaine hooked it around his waist and ground down into him. He head fell back as little 'ah ah ah' noises escaped, broken only by whimpers and panting breaths. "I can just see it... that pretty little ass nice and red... you begging me to let you cum, to fuck you senseless."

Kurt wailed brokenly and wrapped his other leg around Blaine, clinging onto him for dear life as he was held up against the wall. He felt Blaine's hands move, adjusting their positions before he was lifted up and away, tightening his grip in fear as Blaine carried him to the bedroom. He bounced a little when he landed on the bed, whining needily and reaching for Blaine again.

"I heard you used to be a cheerleader." The hot breath against his ear made him shiver. If he'd been coherent, Kurt might wonder what exactly that had to do with anything, but as it was he was too busy trying to rut against thin air like a dog in heat. So he settled for nodding jerkily, hoping it would bring Blaine back sooner. Lips touched his ear with a brief chuckle, before Blaine murmured "Let's see just how flexible you are."

Hands gripped his legs and he was folded nearly in half, his knees close to touching his ears as Blaine surveyed his ass greedily. "hold." he said, slapping Kurt's thigh lightly. The brunett hooked his arms around the back of his kneecaps and panted, wondering what Blaine would do next. He let out a shocked noise as hot puffs of breath ghosted over his virginal hole. _He wasn't going to..._ Kurt's thought was cut off as he squealed in pleasure as the hot tongue lapped at his entrance. He heard a faint _snick_ sound, but ignored it as that godly fucking tongue wiggled it's way past the clenching ring of muscle, sliding in and out of him slowly.

"No... come back." Kurt whimpered when the heavenly feeling disappeared. He heard Blaine chuckle, before a soft kiss was dropped on the crease between his ass and thigh.

"Relax for me baby." if Blaine had said anything else, it was lost by Kurt's scream. A thick lubed finger slid into him slowly, letting him get used to the new sensation as he panted. When Kurt began shifting under him again, Blaine began slowly fucking him with his finger, prodding and searching until Kurt screamed. Thick ropes of pearly white cum splattered across his chest as he nearly sobbed with pleasure, his whole body going lax. Blaine slid his finger out and wiped it off quickly, smiling as he went to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean off his boy. Kurt was dozing when he had finished, clearly a little overwhelmed, so he pulled the blanket over him and went to the kitchen to make breakfast, ignoring his own insistent hard-on.

Kurt groaned as he smelled coffee and bacon. "mmm... bacon flavored coffee." He mumbled to himself. A chiming laugh made him peek one of his eyes open, seeing Blaine looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" Kurt asked.

"Bacon flavored coffee?" Blaine laughed. "You're not the most coherent person in the morning, are you?"

Kurt sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes as he answered. "Normally I'm a great morning person. It must be you." He stuck his tongue out playfully and stretched his arms out in front of him, making a sound like a contented cat as he did.

"Watch that tongue, or I'll put it to use." Blaine threatened lightly as he sauntered out of the room. "Come on." he called over his shoulder. "Breakfast is ready."

Blaine was just coming out of the kitchen with their plates when he saw Kurt standing by the table again, eying the cage with interest.

"It's not going to bite, you know." he informed as he set their plates down next to the mugs of coffee already there. Blaine surveyed Kurt for a few more seconds before saying "Do you trust me?" Kurt nodded. Blaine grinned and told him to wait before jogging back to his room.

"I want you to try something. And you can say stop whenever you want, alright?" Kurt looked a little nervous, but nodded. Blaine smiled and held out what looked like a roll of tape. "It only sticks to itself." he assured, putting a strip on his own hand to prove it. Kurt was blushing brightly, but held out his wrists when he was told to do so. Blaine wrapped the purple tape around his wrists, going much slower than he usually did to avoid startling him. "Twist them a bit. Still feel ok?" Kurt nodded, his eyes fluttering closed a little. Blaine chuckled as his whole body went loose. The boy had never seemed more at ease than he was now. Blaine tossed a couch pillow on the floor in front of the table and helped Kurt sit down on it, his balance affected by the loss of his hands. Blaine sat on the couch behind him and kissed him on the forehead. Kurt smiled at him contentedly and leaned against his legs.

Blaine clicked on the TV and speared some eggs for himself on his fork, before doing the same for Kurt, holding the food out in front of him.

_I really shouldn't be getting turned on from him eating._

"Oooh, CSI, leave it!" Kurt said eagerly as he flipped through channels. Blaine chuckled and put the remote down, watching how Kurt squirmed a little to get more comfortable and lean forward a bit.

They watched and ate their breakfasts, Kurt more than happy to eat from Blaine's hands. Blaine chuckled and dangled a piece of bacon over his head, just above his mouth. Kurt wriggled for a second and jumped up a little, clamping his teeth around it and yanking it out of Blaine's fingers. He smiled smugly and tossed his head back. Blaine clapped sarcastically and Kurt rolled his eyes.


End file.
